Naruto's new Ohana And new life
by Gir240
Summary: Naruto has had to lift the world on his shoulders for as long as he can remember. What if after defeating Orchimaru he is sent to the Lilo and Stitch universe. And he can finally be happy. With stitch as his big brother they could overcome anything. Experiment Naruto X fem.kyubbi. Other pairing are up for debate please R
1. Chapter 1: unexpected world

'Arghh my head hurts right now' as are most lovable knuckle headed ninja thinks as he remains in fetal position in a pod of some sorts

"We're are we?" Ask the blond.

**'I don't know Naruto ... Last thing I remember was that we were fighting orchi -pedo and we killed him but not before he casted a untested justu**  
**And we were sucked into a blue vortex.'** The almighty 9tails demon fox briefly recounts what happen before everything went black.

Naruto's brain starts to process what he just heard and remembers the fight with the snake sannin and ended when The Nine Tails giving Naruto a 6 tailed cloak and pericing the Teme through the heart with one of his tails. Naruto was brought out of his musing by muffled voice coming from outside of his prison.

"Ahhh,…629 Is coming along very nicely. Little girl will be most happy to hear that Jumba has made her a new friend." (I can't do Jumba very well so bear with me and, if you can correct it an pm me it I will edit the story to fix said dialogue.)

Soon after another voice that was very whiny and high pitched came in to ear shot "Jumba why are you making another experiment and on Lilo's birthday. We don't need another Leroy incident. " even though it sounded sincere an not in a naggy know it all voice it still sounded annoying.

'I want to kill what ever is making that noise' naruto thought soon after the fox also gave its two cents **'can I get first shot at it' the fox growled in annoyment.**

The deeper of the two voices began to argue that 629 will not be created evil It will already come with good in its heart.

But, Naruto never heard the rest of the conversation as he started to dose off into uncocinousness .

'who are Lilo, Jumba and this 629' he began to wonder as he fell a sleep.

( I was going to cut it off here but I want to introduce naruto to his new Ohana :3 )

"Oh little girl I have a surprise for you"

"Really" a girl who had long hair and had on a simple dress with flowers on it playing with a blue dog like... Thing named 'Stitch' ... Alright how the f*** does that look like a dog that is obviously a kola thing. ... What do you mean I'm breaking the forth wall ... You know what I'm done being a fanfiction narrator for a two bit author, narrator out. I DO WHAT I WANT SON ,N**GA IM OUT! -door slam-(1)

"Coming Jumba, c'mon Stitch lets go see what he got me "

"Ih, meega wanna come"

XxxxX

"So little girl you wanna see what's in the box?"

"Yeah, of course!" Soon the little girl tears into the box reviling a capsule wrapped in a bow that had 629 on it. Lilo had a face of surprise.

"Little girl like it? I made this especially in mind for stitch as well."

"Gabba" the blue dog asked?

"You see I made this one to be genetically closer to stitch than any one else, in a sense he is 626 brother. "

"Gabba"

"Cool c'mon stitch lets wake up your lil' bro"

-one rummage through a kitchen later-

"Little girl. Jumba should tell you what makes 629 special he can summon creature to help him fight and standard experiment stuff that would make him like you. super strength , dense Skeleton , extreme flexibility , but he can't retract a second pair of arms ... But he can with his tails.

The two eyes widen in shock. And were really excited about meeting their new friend/brother.

They pour the water on the pod and it starts to glow...

Meanwhile with 629

'HITOMI-CHAN THERE IS A EARTHQUAKE!'

**'I KNOW I'M RIGHT HERE YOU BAKA !'**

Then there was a flash of light, next thing Naruto knew he was on his butt staring at a girl ,a dog thing ,(KOLA! I thought you left!) and a heavy set man with an Hawaiian shirt.

'Naruto be on your guard '

And so he did he quickly made two clones with handless seals and they quickly kitsune transformed into two kunais that he caught in reverse grip in front of him. And fell into fighting stance.

There was a Erie silence as stitch quickly step in front of Lilo.

Naruto was the one to break the silence. "Who are you and where am I !?" Lilo tried to calm him down. " calm Down 629 we are friends and here is stitch" pointing to the blue dog "and this is jumba. Now we need to name you we can't keep calling you 629"

"Whoa wait a minute here I'm not some pet I'm a human being and I already have a name it is Naruto Uzumaki. "

Jumba blurts out "what the kragsnarg how does 629 know how to speak perfect English I didn't program him like that and I most certainly did not give him the ability to clone and transform said clones and and... He gave him self a name !" Jumba responded almost hysterically.

Stitch pipes up " maybe Isa a glitch. Maybe youga need to test brother to fix him. "

"Maybe..."

**'Tests... Naruto get out of there!'** Hitomi said

Naruto does just that and breaks through the window. There was a long pause and everyone sweatdroped

" why Ohana always break window" stitch said under his breath with a deadpanned face.

"C'mon lets go get him stitch who know what he can do out there" Lilo quickly states while running to the door and stitch quickly follows.

XxxxxxxX

Naruto was tree hopping at high speeds trough the foliage of the rain forest, Trying to get away and find out we're that vortex sent him. He quickly comes to a clearing with a good body of water near by.

**'Uh...ruto-kun I was doing a check list on your body **(metaphorical)** and it seems different I don't know how to explain it quickly go do a quick check over that body of water.'**

Naruto doesn't see the harm in it since he was going pretty fast they would be here in 30 mins. He quickly runs over to the river that connect to a pond and went to take off his clothes but to his surprise he grab a fist full of orange-y fur. He was further bewildered by the fact that he had paws with claws. He started to hyperventilate he feverishly keeled down to see his reflection and what he saw did nothing to relief his stress. There in the pond was a creature that looked like that blue dog from earlier except it had eyes that were still blue as sky but much wider; his body was cover in an orange-y yellow color while his nose was a yellow color and looked like Stitch's. His ears looked like Stitch's except it was more fox like and still had a notch; his body shape was like Stitch, except his whisker marks became real. The front of his body still had his seal there, in red in a yellow circle on his stomach, his paws and feet paws were black with sharp retractable claws And To top all off had had six fox tails that were longer than he was tall and they were swaying back and forth.

'Oh my kami! What did they do to me ! '

**'Naruto I know this may not be the best time but, I don't remember you ever being so attractive then you are right now.'** she said with a suductive purr.

Naruto blushed so hard you could see it through his bright fur "H..Hitomi-chan I love you but right now is not the time. "

Mental image flashes through his mind it was Hitomi pouting cutely. He shake it out before any more of her suggestion get through.

**'Fine I guess you don't want to know what I found out about are predicament.'**

This caught Naruto attention. He sighed if he didn't apologize and promise a 'physical favor' she wouldn't tell him a thing " Hitomi I'm sorry I'm just a big jerk and you are the almighty beautiful kyubbi"

**'And...?'**

"I promise you a 'psychical favor' "

**'Thats my mate knowing how to please a demoness'** she said in a sing song voice.

**'Okay since you have such a silver tongue I'll tell you'** Naruto groaned **'okay now this is serious I think we are in another dimension'** the demoness said blankly

"..."

"WHAT"

**'Honey... You know maybe this is a good thing...'** Naruto was about to retort **'here me out on this - think about it we were never treated well back in the elemental nation, I was feared while you were beat by civilians and didn't stop till you saved there worthless lives when you saved them from Pein.'** Now thinking back to it Naruto was always the scapegoat while everyone got live happy ignorant lives while he had to grow up fast in order to survive. He thought just maybe… he could have a better life here. "Hitomi your right,I mean we have had this stupid war on our shoulders for far to long. they could take care of them selfs maybe for once we could be happy. " he said with a Genuine smile not the fake one he flaunted by in his home world.

**'Umm…ruto-kun maybe we have been out here too long they have been watching us from the tree line.'**

* * *

Moments before

"Stitch your brothers over there by the lake ,… just sitting there" Lilo said happily and progressively going into a confused tone.

Stitch took notice and was about to jump into the clearing but stop when he heard his little brother talk to him self.

"Who isa Hitomi-chan?" Asked the confused blue dog.

"I want to know why 629 talks to him self?" Lilo piped up.

They shut up when 629 turned his head in their direction. "Come out here now" the orange furred dog/fox hybrid said with authority. They walk into the clearing with their hands up. 629 made shurikens made of ... Wind?

629 was across from the two of them holding 4 stars in between his black paws ready to be sent flying.

"we just want to talk please, come back to your Ohana we just want to make sure your okay" the little girl said calmly. "I don't even know you people. One moment I'm fighting then I get sent to a new dimension and what the fuck does Ohana even mean?" The experiment said with suspicion.

626 decided to start talking "Ohana means family - and nobody gets left behind " the dog said with warmth and conviction. There was silence after that.

Naruto was surprised he never expected that as an answer 'Family… I never had a family' the ninja thought in a depressed way.

**'Ruto-kun let them in… I know you try to block every one to stop them from hurting you but this world is different from the shinobi world they seem innocent they haven't taken a life and I doubt they ever will. ...understand that in this world I can feel it in the Charka in the air and there is no malice what so ever'**

This was enough for Naruto to let his wind shurikens drop to floor and dissipate. Right there he fell to his knees and broke down crying into his claws.

Lilo and stitch just watch as 629 did a one-eighty from being ready to fight to crying his heart out.

Lilo walked up to the orange-ish creature and tried to calm him down by rubbing his back and speaking in a calming voice"shush shush its okay you are with family we won't hurt you." Then stitch decided to walk up to his brother and spoke in a soft tone " it's okay meega here naga going to hurt youga. Youga are meega little brother and meega protect youga." Stitch went to place an arm around him and he stop crying looking at him with tears in his eyes.

Naruto was in deep thought 'I've never had a family. Nor for someone to protect me it was always me who protected every one else. Did he say little brother,I have a big brother...I have a family?' The thought brought more tears out and he suddenly latched on to his supposed brother and cried more. He was sightly smaller than stitch in height ,width and weight. His arms wrapped around his neck and broke into another sobbing fit.

"I've never (sniff) had a (sniff) brother before" he said softly into stitches chest and pass out emotionally exhausted. Lilo and stitch notice this and stitch quickly wrapped his arms around him and carried bridal style. Naruto's arms close to his chest and his fur tear stained and looked peaceful.

"Stitch c'mon lets get him home" lilo said and stitch replied "Ih"

* * *

They quickly got to the house and place him in the guest room and covered him in a blanket.

"We'll he looks peaceful." Lilo said. Then 629 started muttering in his sleep.

"...I have a family... I don't have to... Be alone anymore."

"Why does brother talk like he had another life? He was only born today? Stitch ask confused.

Lilo told him she didn't know. Suddenly Naruto woke slowly but his eyes were...red? And suddenly his body became feminine and grew antennas like Angels, his fur turned red and stood up staring at them with a calculating eye.

"Gabba/What?"

**"So you are Naruto's new family ?"** Stitches brother/sister said with suspicion and a feminine voice.

They could only nod dumbly.

**"Listen here and listen good. If you hurt my Naruto-kun in anyway I will not hesitate to break you ...dog thing... , he is too trusting of people. I don't care if this isn't the backstabbing world we were in. I need to know we're you stand in life show me...show me your view of the world your nindo."** She said with conviction.

She continued **"meet me in the clearing you found your brother and I will see if your worthy to be any were near Naruto."** Then she put her hands together and body flickered to the clearing leaving a stupefy Lilo and stitch.

"Stitch why is your brother so confusing ?" Not really expecting an answer.

"Meega naga know." He said just as confused.

Chapter end

Me:wasn't that a pretty good chapter I seemed to but a lot of work into this (4 hours) ehh I had time to kill.

Please follow and favorite reviews keep me going :).

P.s. I will probably make this a random story plot don't know yet. Leave suggestions and please no flames Criticism is well come though.

(1) I got really board...

-jumps off building-


	2. Chapter 2: the test

**sorry this was late the chapter was already done just not posted i work on a iphone so yea it takes longer then usual -_- and this was my first fight scene if someone could help on those that would be great :)**

* * *

**Me:hello my minions-.. I mean reader!**

**Stitch: so why little brother turn into girl?**

**Lilo: yeah what was that shit about?**

**Lilo and stitch fans: why would you make a little girl curse!**

**Me:Jesus I didn't plus I forgot to tell you guys their ages. Lilo is like 16 in the story so stitch is 16 too. (My story, plus Jumba will always say little girl) Naruto may be 20 mentally he will be 14 in body but he is going to act younger than what he is because he never had a childhood.**

**Naruto:I'm cool with that.**

**I never said this before but I don't own lilo and stitch, naruto in any way that belongs to the ones that do!**

XxxX

"Normal talk"

'_Normal thought_'

"**Hitomi talk**"(she will not be demonic sounding)

'**_Hitomi thought_**' or in Naruto's head

( author or 4th wall breaking bits )

"**JUSTU**"

* * *

"**I see your finally here are you ready to be tested?**" Hitomi said blankly '**_Kami I hate sounding all uptight but I need to keep this act up to see their true side._**' She thought.

"Ih" stitch said to what used to be, his little brother.

"**Let me ask you something 'Stitch'**" she said emphasizing his name."**what is something you live by**?"

"Gabba" said stitch that was taken back by the abrupt question.

"**Let me rephrase that. How do you view the world? Here is an example , my Naruto will always protects what is precious to him with his life. What is something you will protect?**" She said as she turned around and walked over to a tree to lean back on, And she eyed stitch waiting for an answer.

There was a pause for a moment then stitch took a step forward. "Stitch protect Ohana. Stitch naga leave Ohana behind!" He said with passion and fire in his eyes to that of Naruto's.

Hitomi just smiled. Without warning she sprinted to Lilo and grab her by the collar and jumped on top of the lake and called out"**WATER RELEASE: WATER PRISON JUSTU**". Suddenly water rushed over Lilo making a thin sphere that held here in place.

"STITCH!" She said in surprise. Everything happen so fast stitch couldn't do anything "LILO!"

Hitomi's face darkened "**Listen closely and listen good, or Lilo here takes a long little nap that she may or may not wake up from**."she smirked and continued. "**I'm going be blunt i am going to put you on the clock if you can't impress me by the time she gets completely covered in water... she drowns.**" The fox experiment with 9 tails said coldly.

* * *

Soon after another Hitomi comes out of the foliage. "**You better be quick because she doesn't have a lot of time.**" The second dog/fox said before vanishing and snap kicks stitch into a tree. Stitch was sent flying.

"Gahhh!" 626 grunted as his back made contact to a tree branch and falls. He was jostled and slowly got his bearing and stood up. He wasted no time knowing Lilo was in trouble and tried rushing at Hitomi claws out and swiping feverishly in hopes of maiming her. But Hitomi was way more experienced at combat and slipped into 'kitstune claw' with her legs squared, claws spread wide one in front of her chest and one in front of her head. She blocked all the swipes with her own with little effort.

Hitomi was getting tired of blocking all the strikes that no coordination what so ever. She uppercutted stitch in the gut lifting him in the air. Stitch gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and felt Immobilized as he was caught by 5 red tails in mid-air constricting his body.

Hitomi sneered "**Pathetic.**" Before tossing Stitch in the air, waiting for him to plummet to earth. But she wasn't expecting the dog to shove his foot (read:feet) in his mouth literately and forming a ball heading right for her.

Of course she wasn't called the nine tailed fox for nothing. Hitomi pumped little youki into her tails to lengthen them and shot them at stitch. Which is were he bounces off two of her tails like a bouncing ball avoiding the appendages before he gets wrapped in the remaining tails, only to be slammed into the ground ...hard!

"You need to better you busu" (ugly woman or dog) Stitch had a tick mark over his eyes and ears drop dramatically as he raises a clench fist comically. He may have not understood what she said it still made him mad. "Ika Patootie" stitch grounded out. To be honest Hitomi didn't know what that meant but for some reason she was still offended.

They both charged and went back to clawing at each other and stitch over extended a claw aimed for the fox's stomach. She effortlessly sidestep and brought her clawed foot up kicking stitch in the face leaving four scratch marks as his head was brought up, and came back down with an axe kick slamming the blue dog's head into the ground making a small crater. Hitomi quickly jumped back making some distance and observing her work. "**Like the the beauty marks...what was it, stitch?**" She said playfully.

This infuriated stitch and tried to rush at her but was stopped by the words "**WIND REALEASE****: GREAT WIND BREAKTHROUGH**" stitch was blown away by the gust of wind and was randomly getting cut by invisible wind blades. When the wind stopped he landed near the edge of the lake sprawled out bleeding slightly.

"Oggata" he muttered under his breath.

"Stitch look out!" Lilo screamed in a distorted voice. Stitch looked up to see a ball of fire heading to him "**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL JUSTU**" the words rang through the air. Stitch wasn't all that worried he was fireproof after all, he was going to jump out the way but realized if he moved Lilo would be burned Alive.

"Stitch what are you doing?" Lilo shouted from her prison that was abs deep right now. "**Shut it you ugly tramp!**" The clone imprisoning her shouted as she made the water neck deep.

"Lilo don't worry stitch protect youga. Meega protect Ohana." He turned to her putting on a smile as well as eye smiling to calm her down, Inwardly he was freaking out see how high the water was. Making sure not lose any time he retracted his arm,spines, and antennas;quickly grabbing chunk of earth with four arms to block some of the ball of flames tumbling towards them. He lifted it up and the fire stop but wasn't extinguished. This was stitches intension to at least keep the fireball away from his lilo but didn't expect the fire to hurt.

Course stitch didn't know was the fire ball was made of Charka and he wasn't designed to be fire proof to that.

Stitch screamed in agony as the fire wrapped around the earth he was holding and it Cauterize all the cuts closed that he had acquired from the last attack . Everything went black.

* * *

Stitch was slowly awaking from his slumber but snapped open and he shot up looking for Lilo as well as that bitch that stole his brothers body.

To his relief stitch saw Lilo looking over him crouch next to him. She was fine other than the fact she was soaked and had worry all over her face. He was ripped from his musing by a familiar voice.

"**Congrats!**" The new alleged bitch exclaimed. Stitch was growling at her but was cut off. " **oh shut it I never really shot a fireball at you.**" This confused the crap out of stitch and as he looked him self over he still had his appendages out and his cuts were still there but seem to clot awhile a go.

"Gabba?"

"**Look all I did was put an illusion on you after I blew you away. It's called 'false reality' it makes you think something happen and think you felt pain. And I have to say stitch you proved your worth in spades, I mean you took a fireball to save your Ohana if that doesn't mean worthy then I don't what does**" she said with a smirk. In her mind though she was thinking of something else. '_**That smile... It was just like Naruto's from all the times he would save his precious people... He would put him self on the line to save them. Stitch and Naruto really are brothers.**_'

Flash back a few moments ago

Hitomi flashed a few signs "**FALSE REALITY JUSTU!**" She lowered her hands and causally signaled the clone to bring the girl to shore. " **now lets see how much your Ohana means to you stitch...show me your willing to kill yourself for her**" Hitomi said to her self.

Present

Hitomi quickly grabbed the two of them with her tails and said "**I'll leave you with a special little something from me and Naruto.**" she pumped some of Naruto's chakra into them and they passed out. '_**Hn...they will love the gift that's for sure**_' she thought

Still having a grip on them with her tails she body flickered back to the bed room were she placed them both on the bed before jumping inbetween them and let Naruto's body sleep. As soon as the kyubbi left Naruto's body unconscious body latched on to stitch and morphed back into his  
Orange-y fur self.  
XxxxX  
That's a scene woot! Heh oh yea the humor will be coming after I get all this out the way.(introductions)  
XxxxX  
I will start replying to reviews next chapter and I hope you guys keep reading :)

P.s. reviews make me want to write more.

Please R&R

-Gets kicked off building-


	3. Chapter 3: late update filler-ish

**(Edit 7/9/2013: Some spelling fixes, changing coconut into coffee, and there probably more errors but I'm no editor. i would like a beta to help with this becuase im not the best at gramar.)**

* * *

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Lilo: So did you do to us exactly?**

**Stitch: Yeah?**

**Naruto: I wouldn't know Hitomi won't tell me.**

**Hitomi/Me: Later.**

**Everyone: -groan-**

* * *

**-Lilo's** **POV-**

I woke up after I was constricted by that weird fox tail and felt a warm feeling pass over me then everything went black. To be honest...it felt great, I fell great, I feel as if I could reach the heavens and sock angels! (Adventure time reference)

I took a look around me to see that I was standing on a beach with that smell of ocean in the how I love that smell. Anyway there seemed to be palm trees every where and they had marking. the one I was looking at said ...door? I was about to touch it when a red paw grabbed my wrist. My head snapped to to see the same dog/fox hybrid experiment from before.

**"Sugar I understand this may be your mindscape but this little tree is off-limits."** She said calmly.

"Mindscape?" I blurted out intelligently. The bipedal fox sigh at this. **"A Mindscape is a representation of your mind and what from I can see, your mind is pretty stable."**

From what I just heard I can assume that this is like my own little world...that Is so cool! I wonder...

With a wave of a hand there was a table with Ice cream sundae. I quickly sat down and scarfed it down as if it were going to disappear.

**-no ones POV-**

Hitomi just sweatdropped at that. _**'Yup just like Naruto. They really are family.'**_ She thought.

Lilo soon realized what she was doing and stopped. She looked embarrassed with a light blush on her face.

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly;Hitomi just laughed.

**"~Anyway~~ down to business. You know that feeling you got when I wrapped one of my tails around you?"** The vixen asked.

"Yeah! I feel great!"Lilo exclaimed with a fist pump in the air.

**"Yeah well that happens when you activate your Charka. but be warned you will change your tune when you run out, you will fell like utter shit."** Lilo grimace at what she said. _'I can run out of what was it... Chakra?'_ She thought not liking the idea of running out of what ever she was feeling.

**"See Chakra is a combination of psychical and spiritual energy. With Chakra you humans can do incredible feats like breathe fire or walk on water."** Hitomi explain in a know it all way.

Lilo's eyes bulged. "So that's how you walked on water and trapped me in that bubble of water!"she said surprised.

**"Actually it's suppose to be solid ball of water but I was timing your ~boyfriend~~."** She said with a lecherous grin on her face. And got the reaction she wanted. Lilo was flustered and blush that would make Hinata proud.

"S..stitch is not my b..boyfriend!" Lilo

Stuttered. Pulling off a Hinata patent finger poking.

**-somewhere-**

A girl with lavender eyes sneezed.

"I don't know why but I have the feeling that someone stole my gimmick." She paused. "And I have the sudden urge to Punch a bitch in a flower dress"

**-back here-**

**"You do know this is a representation of your mind and right over there is a tree with a heart and a carving of dog boy and another female thing of said dog boy? Do we have a little bisexual in are mitts?"** Hitomi teased. Lilo was going to argue but was cut off. **"I'm just teasing sugar. By the way Naruto is going to train you and stitch whether he likes it or not. Oh! and ...wake up. "**She whispered the last part in her ear.

**-with stitch-**

Stitch woke up feeling like a bus hit him and driver apologizes just to run him over in reverse. This happened to him once; he doesn't like to talk about it. REPRESSED MEMORIES HOOOOO!

Stitch tried to stand but only got as far as one knee before the pain of what ever that fox bitch did to him when he got wrapped in one of her damn tails. It felt like acid being poured through his veins while his whole body felt sore all over. He coughing up a little blood. He was soon brought out of his pain only for a little bit when he heard and, oh so familiar voice.

**"Daaaammmnn you look like shit dog breath"** she laughed and continued. **"Heh don't worry the pain is worth it. Like they always say no pain no game! Also by the way -SURPRISE NUT SHOT!"** She rambled before nutting stitch.

Needless to say stitch fainted again from the pain of acid in his veins and the nut shot...mostly the nut shot.

**-5mins later-**

He woke up again after the nut shot five minutes later to find him self feeling great except the faint pain from his crotch.

"See I told you it be worth it, of course developing a Chakra system is painful as fuck!" She said with a care free grin. Stitch scowled.

Stitch growled at her branding his claws "Meega nala QUEESTA!" Stitch screamed. Before charging her. Hitomi just side step and pinch a nerve on stitch and he fell on his face still conscious.

Hitomi sighed **"look I understand not liking me but I think we got off on the wrong foot. Okay my name is Hitomi what is your name?"** She asked pinching the nerve again so he could move.

Stitch got up and patted his fur. "Meega name Isa Stitch. " holding his hand out begrudgingly and she took it a shook hands.

"Now lets talk about Chakra..."

(Same as Lilo's explanation and her telling Naruto would train them)

**"Let me tell you this stitch the reason you were in so much pain was because you were literally growing a new organ system. With that said it is time for you to wake up."**

**-outside mindscapes-**

Naruto woke up earlier then Lilo and stitch and was told by Hitomi what she did while he was out. _'So you are telling me you beat the crap out of my brother,imprisoned my new sister, and gave them the ability to use Chakra, top it all off I need to train them how to use it or I don't get to sleep tonight is that it!?'_ Mentally shouted.

_**'Yeah basically'**_ she said calmly. Naruto was about to flip before he heard two groans and seeing his new Ohana wake up. Currently Naruto was leaning against the door Frame waiting for them.

Lilo was the first to wake up and to say the least she looked so energetic when she saw him and Lilo literally hugged him and holding him like a teddy bear and went on about Naruto teaching her how to walk on water.

"A-air...need...slowly...dying..." Naruto rasped with one claw trying to reach the heavens in hope for some air. He got his wish when he was unceremoniously dropped on his face. And Lilo looked sheepish.

"Heh sorry about that."

"It's okay just never ever do that again." Naruto shrugged it off flippantly. "EVER!"

Before he knew it he was tackled by a big blue fur ball. Needless to say Stitch was happy to have his little brother back and not that red furred bitch. His little brother had 6 tails not 9 and had orange and black fur.

"Meega misa happy that stitch has little brother back and not mean girl!" He said excited as he swung him back and forth like a teddy bear just like Lilo just because Naruto was smaller than him and that kinda tick Naruto off. But he couldn't dwell on it because he was soon after asking for air.

* * *

Naruto and friends walked into the living room were they sat and started talking.

Lilo deciding to break the ice said " why don't we start fresh before that whole you busting out of are window thing."

Naruto looks over at the shatter the window and cringes. " oh… um… ill replace that. "

Jumba decides to make himself known. "Yes 629. Jumba would also like to know how you be cloning himself. Jumba did not program cloning and knowledge of perfect earth English?" Raising his brow.

"Naga now father." Stitch said deadpan trying not to reveal anything to do with chakra. Jumba just grumbled sitting down saying something about disrespectful experiments.

"Lets start with introduction."lilo said and quickly continued" my name is Lilo Pelekai. I like my Ohana, the beach and Elvis. I don't like people that are Arrogant and mean to others." She finished with a smile then looked to stitch.

Megga name isa Stitch aloha! I like my Ohana, coffee cake (thank you reviewer telling me it wasn't coconut cake) megga naga like arrogant or mean people. He says then pull out a piece of coffee cake starts eating. Everyone sweat drops at that.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I like ramen, my friends, and...I suppose my new Ohana" trying the new word that everyone else loved to use. "My dislike are the same as you guys."

Jumba becoming impatient said "this is all good and fine but Jumba like to know how 629 can do what 629 do!" Crossing his arm.

Naruto sighed "You may have made this body but you mess up somewhere and opened another dimension." He said with closed eyes and one of his tails scratching behind his ears non chelantly

Jumba was wide eyes at this including Lilo an Stitch. And to them it made sense I mean who can breath fire and walk on water?

"I'm actually glad you did, I hate that place it is a never-ending cycle of hate and death. Because of that world I never had a family. Only one I had was Hitomi she was the reason I didn't go insane and the reason I didn't kill everyone then an extent myself. He said somberly but continue in a cheery voice "but now I have you guys, you are my family, my Ohana" he gave them all a foxy grin.

Everyone gave him a sad look and stitch tackled naruto and naruto being smaller than stitch (and stitch is bigger than cannon cause of age) was lifted off his feet into a teary hug.

"Stitch promise megga be best big brother! Youga megga and all the coffee cake we can eat!" Raise one arm and moving it in a slow arching way across the stars to make a point. He also had tears streaming down his face much like Gai which slightly unnerved Naruto.

_'Why am I the short one.'_ Naruto mentally cried.

All in all it was a funny image stitch holding his little brother with one arm and the other out stretched in a whimsical fashion. While Naruto was dangling all his tails were drooped to the floor while a little soul with fox ears coming out of his mouth. He also had white wide eyes.

"STITCH YOUR KILLING HIM!" Lilo screamed.

Yup...this is something to get use too...

* * *

Sorry to say I didn't make the deadline I made for myself for this. I apologize. now I have a question for you guys

Should nani be alive? I ask this is because I forgot about her. I could just put it as she died and the reason she didn't go to child services was because of Jumba and she is the ambassador of earth. Please answer in your review.

She could come back cause she was on a business trip either way I personally don't want her in cause ehh no reason just don't want her in for some reason


	4. Chapter 4: training and time skips

God, your going to hate me but I just couldn't see my self writing Lilo and stitch's training without time skips.

im going to edit this in a later date for grammar and spelling because I'm posting on my phone.

And look I'm back from the dead ain't that grand I'm sorry that I haven't posted in awhile but life gets in the way and mugs me in an alleyway with a taco…anyway on with the story! :D  
/

Things weren't necessarily normal after stitch little brother came into the picture. After the eventful arrival of Naruto and unlocking a power called chakra, lets just say stitch's brother Is a sadist.

He ask for nothing but the best and if you couldn't meet his expectation then you better damn well run. The dog-fox was a fucking taskmaster, if you lacked in any area he would drill everything possible before you pass out from sheer exhaustion. It was quite disturbing to find him happy and care-free family loving person to harden war veteran drilling his students till they couldn't hold their own weight, what made it worst was he would heal Lilo and stitches muscles for the next day so that there were never any rest days for three whole months!

He seemed to drill his older brother the hardest not cause he hated stitch no, quite the opposite he love his Ohana but because stitch was an experiment his body could take more punishment with his denser bone structure and enhanced muscle fibers it required a whole lot more to wear at his muscles. Both of Naruto's students were always pushed to their limits always learning and always improving.

He had both running 5 laps around the clearing, this didn't seem like much but let me put this into perspective Naruto had made seals for both of them to use while training. The seals themselves consisted of a automatic gravity seal that would always adjust to be at their limit, seal also had a built in chakra siphon that sapped their chakra and refilled their reserves at night forcing their chakra pools to expand.

Stitch's training

Naruto had made a clone so that both Lilo and stitch would have equal amount of attention and not neglecting one student/family member over the other.

First Naruto wanted to find out stitches affinity before he did anything but unfortunately he didn't have any chakra paper so he had to fashion one with a chakra sensitive seal but it could only detect main affinity. The main chakra affinity are wind, water, fire, earth, and lighting.

Naruto had stitch pump chakra into the paper to have half of the paper burn while the other half crumbled up. It was rare for Someone with equally strong affinities, usually people would have one strong affinity and a secondary weaker one. But the fact that stitches chakra elements were equal? he pondered if he had a bloodline, though he didn't dwell on the topic very long as he was just too excited of the prospect of torture-I mean training his older brother (eye smile).

Naruto's plan was to get his family to Chunin and let them branch out from there. And he had a great plan and it only took three months!

Naruto had both Lilo and stitch do the same chakra control excursise in the morning and then separating them for individual training.

At first they had to stick rocks to their bodies via chakra. The rocks grew bigger and more numerous as they went on. Soon after they mastered the first chakra control excrsise he had them do tree walking, tree hopping, and water walking. Later he had them combine the excersise to further improve their control.

Naruto was confident saying that stitch was a ninjutsu prodigy. He was able to master the justu he was given within hours of practice. His retractable arms gave an edge in that field of shinobi arts. Sadly stitch had no talent in genjutsu what so ever he could at least dispel a low-Chunin rank illusion though.

His taijustu was very skilled to say the least combined with his already experiment super strength and gravity seals training his strength was on par with might guy and his speed was a little short in being rock lee level. But stitch had one major flaw even with Hitomi teaching him kitsune claw he would sometimes go back to his feral brawler style. Stitch may be a great fighter but when faced with an experienced shinobi could easily predict what he was going to do with him fully cocking back a swing trying to strike at any part so as long as he hits something. Sadly that is what hold him back in that field.

Stitch maybe great with manipulating external chakra but he sucked at internal the most he could do was reinforce a body part or slightly dull pain.

Lilo's training

Lilo went through a similar process as stitch but instead of fire and lightning she had earth and water affinity,this also made Naruto question if she had wood release. Turns out she did…

Flashback

"Okay Lilo to get a better feel for your chakra your going to have to meditate."  
Naruto said as he was making a tea that calmed the nerves and handing it to Lilo.

She pouted " why do I have to meditate?" She asked "I wanna be able to breathe fire like Hitomi does or make wind!" She said nearly bouncing in excitement.

Naruto had a small smile 'she is so much like me and my mom it's kinda funny.' Naruto thought.

"You need to be able to recognize your chakra and get a feel for it before your able to do any jutsu Lilo." He said chuckling slightly. Lilo relented and did as Naruto instructed.

Time past seconds, minutes, hours Lilo didn't really know, all she knew was that this was boring and almost dozed of at times.

Two hours past and Lilo managed to get a hold of her chakra and much to Naruto surprise chakra seeped out of her becoming slightly visible. Flowers, grass and small trees grew in a small circle around her.

He couldn't believe it!… Lilo was equivalent of a senju in this world and just needed chakra to activate the recessive senju DNA.

Wood release was no longer an extinct bloodline.

/

Unlike stitch she did average in ninjutsu but went above average when she used her wood style bloodline.

Lilo excelled in genjutsu with her perfect chakra control because of her senju DNA . She even can do some of them without seals.

Though her taijustu isn't bad, but not as great as stitches. This didn't mean she was bad but she just prefers to fight at a distance or close with a weapon.

She was amazing at kenjustu, she was quick to learn and precise in her movement so much they flowed together into the next swing. And to Naruto dismay she gain a weapon fetish much like her friend Tenten, she just loved anything sharp and pointy.

Naruto gave her a red mechanical scythe he got from the land of iron that was in development they gave him a copy of the scythe after he saved the neutral country by pushing Tobi back when he wanted to taunt the shinobi alliance showing how futile there efforts were by destroying land of iron completely.

The scythe it self retracts turning into a chakra cannon and back into a scythe that uses chakra bullets for momentum. The chakra bullets really didn't cost a lot of chakra because the scythe compress it giving it monster recoil to propel the blade slicing through enemy's while firing from a distance. ( look up rwby and look at red trailer on YouTube that scythe is sick. And the fight scene is amazing)

!Bingo book!

Name: Stitch

Age: 16

Race: experiment

Hair color: he doesn't have hair but fur an it's a short dark blue color

Eye color: black but changes when using night vision, inferred, etc...

Occupation: earth's ambassadors body guard.

Clothing: does not wear clothes. But does wear full body shinobi cloak with hood, blank hunter-nin mask(like haku) on the job (bodyguard). Bandage wrap over legs and arms.

Relationship: older brother of Naruto Uzumaki

Taijustu: mid-jonin. Mid-Chunin when going back to brawler style.

Ninjutsu: high-jonin

Genjutsu: no talent low gennin for dispeling Chunin level illusions

Kenjustu: n/a

Fuinjustu: not yet started

Sage jutsu:n/a

Alias: experiment 626

Bloodline: suspected bloodline. Also experiment bonuses denser skeleton, night vision, extreme flexibility, fire proof(non-chakra fires) durable skin very hard to cut (non chakra powered cuts) etc.

Chakra capacity:mid-jonin  
Chakra control: mid Chunin

Conclusion: Rank high Chunin. Nuker(expert ninjutsu). Muscle(lsuper strength), close to mid range fighter

Lilo pelkai

Age: 16

Race: Human

Hair color black

Occupation: Earths ambassador

Clothing: wears full body blood red cloak with a hood. Black long sleeve dress that ended in a skirt with red tip frills. Combat boots and tights for mobility. ( ruby rose from rwby)

Relationship: Surrogate older sister of Naruto Uzumaki.

Taijustu: mid chunin

Ninjutsu mid Chunin to low jonin with wood release.

Genjutsu: high jonin can use illusions without hand seals.

Kenjustu: high jonin

Fuinjustu: n/a

Sage jutsu: wood release has a passive calming effect.

Alias: Earths ambassador

Bloodline: senju bloodline-wood release and perfect control

Chakra: low Chunin

Control: perfect

Conclusion: close to long range. Rank high Chunin. Speed demon (fast) expert scythe user.

/

Hopefully I did good this chapter. I always take criticism to improve my work. Please review more reviews means more motivation.


	5. Chapter 5: Another fishcake approaches!

I'm sorry for the long absent life mugged me with another taco and decided it would be a great idea for my computer to fry itself! Still posting from my phone I will have to edit with my story with my moms computer ;'(

New chapter everyone hopefully my writing has improved fingers crossed.  
/

In a multiverse.?

Sitting in a rolling chair was blonde man lazily using his foot to spin himself while staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. taking a deep drag of ciggarate he closed his eyes.

"Damn it shikamaru you just had to get me Into smoking didn't you?" He said quietly to an empty room.

'Kit could you stop smoking I'm tired of having to heal your damn lungs every time you inhale that cancer stick.' Groaned a giant nine-tailed fox.

"Maybe if you don't bitch so much I may consider it..."he Retorted

"Naruto! I'm serious here, what do even see in that thing! you can't even be affect by it because of me!" The Man now know as Naruto slowly stopped his chair without saying a word. got up and walked to the trash bin. He let go of the ciggarate and let it fall in.

He simply stared at bin…it was smoking…

Naruto gingerly went over to the coat rack by the door. He grabbed a lab coat that hanged to the back of his knees. Naruto not wasting any time simply put it on and walked out the door without so much as looking back leaving a slowly spreading flame that jump from bin onto the desk, Slowly but surely consuming the apartment in its maw of orange flames.

Naruto just calmly walk down the stairs, whistling a jaunty tune.

"Uh…kit? You do know you just burned down your apartment?"

"Yeah"

"Why the hell would you do that-"

"Let me stop you there an let me clarify I don't care"

Kyuubi just banged his head against his cage. "Why in the nine levels of hell are you thinking in that insane disease ridden pile of crap you call a brain!" He was about to say more till he was interrupted by a cheery voice.

"Well since you ask so nicely I tell you!(:D) we are going to travel to Kentucky were girls are very lucky while being very plucky" there was a pause " and because I'm bored" Naruto finished. Kurama didn't even know what hell was a Kentucky but he knew one thing…he wanted it to burn.

"I give up!" He yelled "I'm done. I could handle when you were just some mad scientist but when you discovered the secrets of the universe you became even more insane then Shukaku! I don't know how that's even possible!"he just slumped to the floor and cried silently.

Naruto didn't answer. He simply snapped his fingers and Waited for a few seconds.

(CRACK)

Swirling vortex appeared right in front of the blonde scientist who simply had a grin of a madman plastered on his face.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you…"

"Ahh love you too cuddles" and with that Naruto walk through.

Let's go back to Hawaii  
/

"Yes it's secure" Naruto said giving great big grin of victory. He managed to finnally replace the window he broke on his first day.

Quickly sealing his tools into the hidden seal on his chest under his fur. It was a big surprise that every thing that was on or sealed into Naruto in his old world went to a seal under his furry bicep. Good thing too because that's how he was able to give Lilo her scythe. Later he wrote seals on them to hide their equipment with ease; it was more difficult for stitch and himself to write the seals on because they needed to shave the area then force the their fur to grow over the seal.

"Yo bro! Sis! I told you I would replace the window."

Two walked into the living room looked to the back wall to find window repaired. Lilo gave a small smile "glad you kept your word"

"Yeah, I'm awesome you ca-" Naruto was interrupted in the middle of his gloating with the sound Of the new window shattering and foot to the face.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Screamed the assailant. Naruto was sent right to the floor clutching his face moaning in pain. Fortunately since he was an experiment meant that he didn't break any bones but that didn't mean he didn't feel it.

Lilo and stitch were still in shock someone just kicked Naruto in the face and screamed at the top of their lungs. Who was now just standing there in a hideous green jumpsuit but , if that wasn't strange enough he had a lab coat and *shudders* catapilars for eyebrows. Said man was now giving a good guy pose.

"Naruto-kun I'm glad you didn't die on impact but what better way to get your attention then a youthful entry!" Yelled the man. Obviously didn't catch how gay or pedofilic that sounded.

Naruto managed to get himself up and glared at Might guy. "What the fuck guy! Why did you kick me?!" Ignoring the fact they were in another world and the matter of how guy got here.

His face changed from exuberant to deadpan

"I'm not guy I just thought that you feel more comfortable meeting me with this form." Changing from yelling to bored. He was picking his ear with his pinky in a non guy like manner.

"what in the world would make you think that mega brows would be comforting!…" Naruto pauses for a bit to let his mind catch up. "Wait who the fuck are you?" Naruto asked. Lilo and stitch simply unsealed a Kunai and chakra cannon respectably. There hands hovering over there weapon of choice, this didn't go unnoticed by the intruder an he simply chuckled.

"Mah mah it's me…" putting his hands together in a ram seal "release" and with a puff of smoke the henge dropped to reveal "Naruto!" The intruder said grin on his face full of glee. "Now let me tell you the story of how I meet your mother...wait that's not right..."  
/

Naruto jumped out of the wormhole into a giant room that look like a giant palace. There was a sign on the wall that says 'the universe hub'. Under the sign was a terminal.

"Well the universe is pretty organized And look here it has all the other me's listed in vivid details." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

Kurama just groaned "great there are more of you."

"Shut up you hoe"

"I'm not a Ho"

"I never said your a Ho. You'd be a disgrace to Hos every were"

"WHAT I would be the best Ho you ever see."

"Ha! You just admitted you are a Ho! (XD)"

"Wait! What-!"

"Bwhahahahahahahaha!"

"Kill me…please…"

Their banter went on for a few more minutes before Naruto started to ignore him.

"Listen to me when I yell at you!"

"Hey look its says one of the Naruto's are an anomaly. Yeah let's go see him"

"Argh, might as well, I mean… since were here." Said Kurama

"Great! Lookie here a portal button"

"How Convenient" Kurama drawled.

(Crack)

"Alons-y!"

/

Naruto jump out the other side. He took a big look around to find a large forested area and a path that lead to a house that looked pretty nice it has a sky light now that's fancy.

Naruto decided to head to the house after he sensed the other Naruto by using sage mode for half a second. Jumping up to the porch what he saw peaked his coruiosty. Interesting the other Naruto look like a bi-pedal dog-fox, he seemed to be gloating at being able to put a new window up.

"Like that's an accomplishment get back to me when you developed a cure for every disease known to man." Scoffed mad scientist Naruto.

Then he got a devious idea.…

...  
"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

/  
This has been done for awhile but I do apologize I couldn't find the time to update with school and all.

I bet didn't see another Naruto with universe bending powers and a male kyuubi ^-^! And if you did well screw you.

He will be mad scientist insane and with universe powers I plan for humor and Lola everywhere!

Plz review and follow please :3

-gets kicked in the nuts and gets run over-


End file.
